Standpoint and Thought
by Lorraine922
Summary: Maria, a 17 year old mage was just named leader of the Arcane Intellects and was considered a hero to all the alliance forces but gains new experiences through her journies. based off my WoW character in Terokkar realm


Maria was very successful for a seventeen year old sorceress in the lands of Azeroth. She was a hero to the alliance and was recently given the position of head arcanist of the Arcane Intellects, the main mage council. She was so well known that she became a guest into the Stormwind kingdom. Auduin Wrynn, the child king of Stormwind and his guides Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon wanted to find out more about Maria and her experiences fighting for the alliance.

Even though Maria helped the alliance out with the battle against the horde, Maria still looked as if she was somewhat not an ally. Some people confused her for being a dark wizard and so Maria was called The Musical Death. Some of the townspeople she saw thought her parents were Scarlet Monastery mages from the Tirisfal Glades when really her mother was Trelayne, an innkeeper that lived in town of Darkshire and her father was Mallku who was one of the great priests fighting for the alliance but was assumed to be deceased. So the authorities of Stormwind were very curious.

Maria came over to the Stormwind Keep in the early morning to meet the king and his assistants. She was led in by Stormwind guards to help her around the castle. The keep had big stone hallways and beautiful stones carved out on the floor. Maria was amazed by the keep's architecture and looked at everything.

"This place is amazing." Maria told one of the guards.

"I'm glad you like this place." The guard replied. He had nothing else to say. Maria continued following the guards until they reached the room with King Auduin and his helpers. Maria bowed down to the young ten year old king.

"Welcome to Stormwind Maria, The Musical Death, I'm King Auduin." The king said greeting the young mage.

"It's an honor to meet you." Maria replied. She looked up and smiled at the king. She got up and looked at the others. A woman that was by Auduin came up to Maria.

"I'm Lady Katrana Prestor, nice to meet you." Lady Prestor said. Maria smiled and shook her head. A man that was on the other side of the king came up and gave Maria a big manly handshake.

"May your stay in Stormwind be a good one, I'm Bolvar Fordragon." Highlord Fordragon said. She continued to smile and stand. She noticed a guard that looked a lot different from the other guards, as if he had a higher ranking. He stood in the corner looking over at her. She started to stare at him.

"Hey," Maria whispered over to him. He started to smile. Lady Prestor looked over and saw the guard.

"Oh and how could I forget Major Samuelson, Maria, this is David Samuelson he's the one of the best guards we have in our keep." Lady Prestor said. Major Samuelson walked over to Maria and looked at her shyly.

"Um… it's nice of you to come over and visit Stormwind." The guard said.

"Thank you," Maria said with a kind grin. There was a big silence with everyone.

"Well Maria, I'll let the guards escort you to your stay room and we will meet up with you later." Highlord Fordragon said.

"Alright, I will see you later." Maria said and she started to follow the guards again out of the room.

Maria followed the guards up a flight of stone stairs all up to the next floor and they led her to one of the doors in the hallway.

"Well, this is your chamber miss. I hope this will be suitable for you." One the guards said. Maria opened the door and looked and the room in great detail. The bed was very neat looking with royal red blankets and there were carpets in there made of the finest material. The room was a piece of art.

"Thank you, I think this room will do." Maria told the guards. The four guards turned and went down the hall leaving Maria in her room. She shut the door and sat down in a wooden chair at a beautiful wooden desk, probably made from oak trees. She felt very overwhelmed by everything in the castle. It was a lot different from what she expected.

"Maybe a walk will help me relax, or maybe I can find the royal library and read." Maria told herself. She opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs. She headed down the stairs to another hallway and she took a left which led her to a courtyard. The place was pretty like the other areas of the keep so she decided to stay and sit on a bench. She sat and looked at some of the royal guards protecting the courtyard. She stayed quiet and looked at all the plants that grew everywhere. Everything seemed so peaceful there it was unbelievable. She then looked over and saw Major Samuelson entering the courtyard.

"Oh hello Major Samuelson," Maria said.

"Greetings, please, call me David for now it makes me feel like I'm still on duty if call me Major Samuelson." David told her.

"Ok, then," Maria said with a grin. Major Samuelson sat right next to her on the bench and looked at the ground.

"This courtyard is indeed a beautiful place," David said looking at the trees.

"I know; I was astounded when I first saw it so I had to sit down." Maria told him. They then started to look at each other and started to smile.

"Um… so what were you looking for before you found this place?" David asked.

"Well, I was sort of looking for the library." Maria replied.

"Oh, well we're really close by it. Want me to show you?" David asked.

"Sure," Maria said. They both got up and Maria followed David. They came out of the courtyard when went through another archway which led to the Royal Library.

"Wow, this place is filled with books," Maria said. She was amazed by the collection of books. There were giant bookshelves were filled with books and old documents full of wisdom and knowledge.

"I know, and it's still growing." David told her. They walked around and Maria looked up at all the books.

"Here do you want to sit down over there?" David asked pointing at a wooden table and chairs.

"Sure," Maria said. They both sat down. The table was filled with books on top of it so Maria started to look at some of them.

"Like the books?" David asked.

"Yes, these books have so much history in them." Maria said looking into one of the books.

"I'm glad you like them." David said.

"So tell me, where did you start out as a mage?" David asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. I was raised as a young child in Northshire Abbey, everyone over there took care of me, and then they pictured me as being a mage as an adult so they sent me to Archmage Malin in the Wizard's Sanctum for training when I was seven." Maria told him.

"Wow, really? So you never knew your parents?" David asked.

"Not really, except I was recently reunited with my mother in Darkshire; I have never met my father." Maria explained.

"Oh, that's too bad. Why did your parents give you up to the people of Northshire Abbey?" David asked. This was his third question.

"My parents had no time to raise a kid and my father was afraid for my safety since he was a very well known priest. He thought people in the horde would try to assassinate me." Maria answered.

"You're quite an interesting person." David said.

"Thanks, so are you." Maria said. They stared at each other again without saying a word.

"So, how did you become a part of the alliance forces?" Maria asked. Maria was probably just as curious as David was of her.

"Well, my father was a healer in the third war so I guess it sort of ran through the family." David said.

"Oh," Maria said.

"Hey, how old are you?" David asked.

"I'm seventeen years of age, you?" Maria asked.

"Twenty two, wow you're pretty young for being the leader of the Arcane Intellects." David said.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I still wonder on how I got that position," Maria joked, David made a small laugh and looked more into her eyes.

"Hey, want to meet again after dinner tonight?" David asked. Maria was surprised by in invitation. People where usually scared of her because of her Night sky looking robe and her black wizard's hat so they would have never been this comfortable with her.

"Um… sure," Maria said.

"Great, meet me in the grand hallway after dinner," Major Samuelson told her. He then got up from his seat and lightly kissed Maria on the cheek and exited the library. Maria was still sitting in her chair in shock. Even though she experienced so much in her times in battle, she was still getting so many experiences though the Stormwind Keep. Maria didn't know what to think, but she felt excited about everything.

I will update soon! (to be continued)


End file.
